Takdir
by Ayyu Hyuuga
Summary: "Ahhhhhn" darah mengucur dari paha kirinya ketika pasir yg memadat merobek celana dan menembus kulitnya "Jangan menyentuhnya Bakaaaa!" "Hi..na..ta, gommen" Konten Lemon di beberapa Chap. be warn
1. Chapter 1

Bahan baku hidup adalah sesuatu yg tidak bisa kau ubah. Apakah kau terlahir kaya, rupawan, dan kuat atau bahkan sebaliknya adalah sesuatu yg tak bisa kau rencanakan. Tapi percayalah bahan baku itu tidak menentukan hasil akhir dr hidupmu, bagaimana caramu mengolah yg lebih mempengaruhi akan menjadi seperti apa dirimu.

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto,

Pair: gaaraXHina

Ratted M

Kyaaaaa! Ketemu lagi ma aku!

setelah bertahun-tahun tak membuka fanfic, (karna emang ga bisa) dan sekarang udah tau caranya, baiklah, ayo kita mulai!

#cerita ini pelarian karna belum bisa nyelesain cerita cinta hyuga,, gommen.

nb: ini cerita pertamaku setelah hiatus bertahun-tahun dr dunia menulis, dan ada di pairing yg beda dengan genre yg sedikit beda dan jugaaa di ratted yg berani so yupz kalu kaku atau kurang enak dibaca, mohon masukan dan sarannya (review sangat dibutuhkan untuk memajukan cerita ini ke chapter berikutnya) arigatou!

.-.

ruangan itu begitu gelap dan pengap, sering kali debu berjatuhan dari atasnya. Seekor anjing putih besar berada dibalik jeruji teralu lemas untuk berdiri atau menyalak. Suara teriakan dan makian memenuhi ruangan itu sejak malam tadi, bau lembap bercampur darah memenuhi ruangan, membuat siapapun merasakan keputus asaan dan kepanikan. 2 org laki laki terikat dengan darah mengucur disekujur tubuhnya di tembok utara, sedang tergantung tubuh seorang gadis di tengah ruangan penuh lebam, kepalanya tertunduk lunglai, nafasnya terengah dan putus-putus.

"Ahhhhhn" darah mengucur dari paha kirinya ketika pasir yg memadat merobek celana dan menembus kulitnya

"Jangan menyentuhnya Bakaaaa!"

"Hi..na..ta, gommen"

"jadi, jelaskan kembali dengan rinci, bagaimana kalian berada di ruangan dokumen Sunagakure malam tadi?"

"sudah ku katakan ! kami masuk ke sebuah lubang hitam dan berakhir diantara rak dokumen itu?"

"kalian membaca isi dokumennya"

"kami tidak tahu dimana, kami hanya ingin memastikan dimana kami berada" suara laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya tak surut tak terpengaruh oleh luka di sekujur tubuhnya yg masih mengalirkan darah segar.

laki-laki berjubah merah didepannya tersenyum dingin dan mendengus meremehkan.

"dan kalian memintaku untuk percaya?"

pintu besi terbuka, seorang wanita dengan kipas besar di punggungnya masuk setengah berlari,

"Gaara, aq mendengar dari unit keamanan..."

mata gadis itu terbelalak, pandangannya tertumbuk pada kejadian mengerikan didepannya, nafasnya tercekat sebelum ia berhasil menyelsaikan perkataannya,

"Temari, tunggu aq diruangan, panggil kankuro juga"

"Hai, kazekage sama"

lalu pintu terbanting menutup, mengambil semua sinar yang sempat masuk dan memberi harapan bagi ruang itu.

"Jangan membuat situasi kalian semakin sulit, bekerja sama dengan ku dan mungkin aq akan membuat kematian kalian lebih mudah"

lalu mata emerald pria itu memandangi seisi ruangan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

...-...

dalam kantor kazekage, perdebatan sengit kankuro dan temari terhenti ketika Gaara masuk. suasana sunyi mencekap, mereka menunggu gaara memecah kesunyian tapi dia hanya diam. teralu banyak yang ia pikirkan teralu banyak beban yang ia tanggung dan terlalu besar resiko dari setiap gerakannya.

"Gaara..." temari tidak tahan mengutarakan pikirannya, semakin mereka mengulur waktu, semakin rumit masalahnya

" aq memang adikmu Nee-chan, tapi di ruangan ini Aq kazekage mu bukan?"

temari diam terhenyak, ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh masalah ini, tapi ia yakin konoha tidak mungkin menghianati mereka, setelah semua pertolongan Naruto pada gaara, pertolongan sakura pada kankuro, dan ada Shikamaru yg menjadi panglima perang mereka, tidak mungkin mereka dimata-matai, dan untuk apa?! dan dengan apa yang Gaara telah lakukan saat ini, hubungan baik kedua desa bisa hancur seketika. Ia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

" ne.. Kazekage sama, setelah apa yang telah konoha berikan pada kita selama ini, buat apa mereka memata-matai kita, aq rasa kita harus meneliti lebih jauh sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang kita sesali."

"Temari, jika kau berada di posisiku, 3 ninja asing dengan senjata lengkap di brangkas rahasia mu membaca informasi yang begitu penting, apa kau akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja?"

" tapi..." ia paham yang Gaara maksud, dan ia tahu Gaara paham dengan apa yang dia maksud, hanya permasalahannya tak semudah itu

"para tetua tidak akan menerima ini dengan mudah Temari, sudah ku katakan sejak tadi" Kankuro menimpali, dan jika mereka memang ternyata memata-matai kita, itu akan sangat membahayakan penduduk kita..

" Kankuro... hanya jika mereka memata-matai bukan berarti mereka telah memata-matai!"

gaara menghembuskan nafas lelah

" Apa Nara membuat hatimu begitu lemah Nee-chan?"

mata Gadis itu membelalak, tangannya terkepal rapat, tapi apa yang bisa ia jawab,

" kuharap Kazekage- sama bisa lebih bijak menghadapi masalah ini, aq akan berjaga diperbatasan" temari membungkuk hormat dan berniat pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Iie, kau kebebas tugaskan sementara, beristirahat lah"

" hai, kau mencurigaiku kah Gaara?" ia keluar ruangan dengan senyum kesedihannya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adik kecilnya.

...

" Apa yang akan selanjutnya kau lakukan Gaara?"

" entahlah Kankuro, mereka membaca Dokumen tentang Ichibi. menimbang Naruto telah mampu mengendalikan kyuubi, tetua maksa ku mengambil tindakan tegas. "

hening mengisi ruangan itu, jauh dalam hatinya Gaara juga tidak menyukai posisinya...

Yaaaaap,,,, sekian dulu, gimana2, jangan protes dulu karna ga da lemonnya, karna aq masih membangun cerita.. dan ini butuh proses biar hasilnya maksimal.. tunggu chapter selanjutnya, semoga aq bisa lekas update lagi...

JAANEEE


	2. malam itu

**desclimer: sabaku no gaara bukan punya saya**  
**yoshhh! siap2 tisu, mana tau ada yang mimisan**

**Warn: konten ini berlumur adegan berdarah dan menghangatkan beberapa area sensitif tubuh. mohon tidak membaca ditempat umum, terimakasih**

**chapter ini alurnya kadang lambat, kadang lari, mohon dinikmati aja.. selamat membaca**

**tq untuk review yang baru 2 (Gsft dan tinler) tpi itu memompa srmangat bgt😅. semangat buat betulisanku. (padahal ga da yg berubah😅)**

" Apa yang akan selanjutnya kau lakukan Gaara?"

" entahlah Kankuro, mereka membaca Dokumen tentang Ichibi. menimbang Naruto telah mampu mengendalikan kyuubi, tetua maksa ku mengambil tindakan tegas. "

hening mengisi ruangan itu, jauh dalam hatinya Gaara juga tidak menyukai posisinya...

...

Gaara membuat bunshin pasirnya, ia menghampiri satu persatu orang yang terikat memaksa mereka menelan pil yang ia bawa. ketiga orang yg terikat berusaha melawan tpi tubuh mereka teralu lemah untuk menolak. setelah memastikan mereka telah menelannya, ia memastikan kondisi mereka. terakhir ia menuangkan air untuk anjing putih dibalik jeruji di pojok ruangan.

" kuharap pil ini dapat sedikit membantu kalian menahan lapar dan menyembuhkan luka kalian. sejujurnya aq juga tidak percaya kalian memata-matai desa ini, tapi aq pun tak punya banyak pilihan"

kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama diambang kesadaran nya yg kian turun, giginya terkatup kuat, 'lalu pilihan apa yg kami punya' semangatnya runtuh

Gaara berjalan kearah Hinata, ia berbisik saat dirinya cukup dekat

" Maafkan aq nona, aq benar-benar menyesal harus melukaimu "

kemudian bunsin itu runtuh kembali menjadi pasir, meninggalkan ruangan kembali sunyi.

...

Hinata POV

tubuhku terasa remuk, kulitku terasa perih kareana tergesek dengan tali yang menggantungku, kepalaku terasa berat karena semua darah mengalir turun ke kepalaku dan aq tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalaku hanya untuk sekedar mengembalikan sirkulasi darahnya, aq benar-benar kehilangan harapan akan melihat sinar mentari lagi. 24 jam penuh aq telah memikirkan semua kemungkinan untuk keluar dalam situasi ini, tak satupun ide yang bisa terbersit di benakku. Nafas Shino terdengar putus-putus sedangkan kondisi Kiba terlihat sangat genting. Mulutku terasa kelat dan bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata aq harus memaksakan seluruh tekadku hingga aq ingin muntah. lalu aq ingat hal yang penting, sesuatu yang sangat berharaga yang aq miliki, yang bisa menjadi bahan pertukaran kami, setidaknya untuk kali ini, untuk yang terakhir kali, aq bisa menolong teman-teman ku. aq akan mencoba menukar mataku untuk kebebasan mereka. aq membulatkan tekat penuh, memompa semangat baru dalam hatiku..

...

pintu ruangan berderit terbuka, beberapa orang dengan jubah merah masuk kedalam ruangan yang syarat dengan aroma amis darah. langkah mereka tegas tak terganggu dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. mereka langsung menuju pada gadis yang tergantung ditengah ruangan, lalu menebas talinya membuat suara jatuh gadis itu seperti karung.

"enhhhh" sakitnya sudah diluar batas yang bisa gadis itu tahan, tapi bahkan mengaduh sakitpun membutuhkan tenaga yang saat ini benar-benar ia tidak miliki.

seorang laki-laki dengan ikat kepala merah menjambak rambutnya dan rasa sakitnya menusuk kesekujur tubuhnya. tiba-tiba keadaan kembali pada pertarungan terakhinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

...

pagi terasa begitu dingin di hutan konoha,

Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan Akamaru mengamati setiap sudut semak untuk mencari bunga langka yang hanya akan berbunga pada pagi hari setelah purnama dan akan layu setelah terkena sinar matahari. Tanaman itu dapat menangkal beberapa racun yang mereka sendiri tidak paham detilnya. itulah misi mereka, misi rank-C, hanya satu level sedikit lebih tinggi dari misi tingkat genin yang baru saja lulus ujian. betapa menyedihkan.

lalu entah dari mana seorang dengan jubah putih, muncul menghampiri Hinata. matanya tertutup seperti orang yang tengah tertidur. ia mendekati hinata perlahan tapi ia tidak melangkah, ia melayang beberapa inci dari tanah, auranya begitu dingin dan mekutkan.

"Hinata hime, aq Toneri Otsutsuki, aq dewa yang berasal dari bulan"

gadis bermata kelabu itu terjajar mundur sambil memekik kaget, ia tak merasakan kehadiaran orang itu sampai ketika ia sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

" Putri Byakugan, menikahlah dengan ku "

hinata hanya terus mundur tak begitu menangkap apa yang pria itu ucapkan, lalu tiba-tiba kiba, shino dan akamaru muncul didepannya.

"berhenti disana" kiba berteriak dalam posisi siaga

Toneri menghela nafas kecil dan tertawa

" hahahahaha,,, semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan"

lalu sebuah lubang hitam muncul di tanah mereka berpijak, dan mereka berempat terjatuh kedalam ruangan yang gelap.

" dimana kita? "kiba mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, udara dipenuhi bau apak. tapi tak ada sinar sedikitpun untuk melihat sekitar.p

" Hinata apakah kau bisa membaca ini" shino menyerehkan sebuah gulungan ke tangan gadis bermata kelabu itu

"Byakugan"

hianata melihat gambar Ichibi dan beberapa keterangan mengenai jutsu penyegel, beberapa sejarah kecil mengenai Ichibi dan daftar insiden yang telah disebabkan oleh biju berekor satu. dipojok kiri dokumen tertulis Shukaku Biju berekor satu.

saat menelaah dokumen, sesuatu menlingkar dipinggangnya erat lalu mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Hina... aaaaahhhh lepaskan!"

"Apa yang kalian lak..." suara datar Gaara terhenti ketika ia melihat dokumen dalam genggaman hinata..

...

rasa sakit kembali menyeruak masuk dalam tubuh hinata, rasanya kepalanya akan pecah. perlahan pendengarannya kembali normal, ia mendengar suara teriakannya sendiri diiringi salakan akamaru dan teriakan kiba. tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sakit yang luar biasa. lalu tangan yang menyentuh keningnya pergi dan perasaan sakit itu tiba-tiba lenyap bersama kesadaran nya. semua gelap dan dingin.

"pergilah keruang kaze kage sama, laporkan semuanya, kaze kage dan para tetua menunggu hasilnya"

lalu pria dengan ikat kepala itu menunduk dan berlalu pergi.

...

ketika terbangun hinata berada diatas sebuah dipan dalam ruangan yang berbeda, ruangan itu tampak sederhana namun sangat luas, cuaca diluar terlihat panas namun dalam ruangan ini terasa sejuk dan nyaman.

"kau sudah bangun Hyuuga" ia melihat pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai didahinya memegang gelas dan menyodorkannya minuman. sebelah tangannya menopang kepalanya, membantunya bangun untuk minum

"maafkan aq Hyuuga"

"Namaku Hinata, kazekage sama" ucap gadis itu setengah berbisik

gaara tertegun sejenak, ada perasaan asing muncul dihatinya

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Gaara" dan pria bertato AI itu tersenyum kecil, senyumnya adalah hal terindah yang pernah hinata llihat setelah hidupnya diambang kematian. 'apakah ini mimpi'

"kembali beristirahatlah tubuhmu belum cukup kuat untuk bangun" Gaara menghindari bertatapan dengan gadis itu lebih lama, ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam dirinya

"kiba-kun, Akamaru, shino-kun dimana?"

"ah... mereka sudah dipulangkan ke konoha, tapi dirimu masih belum sadar saat itu"

'bukankah seharusnya mereka tetap membawaku..' hinata membatin

Gaara menangkap perubahan raut wajah hinata, tapi ia merasa belum saatnya memberitahu kesepakatan antara sunagakure dan konoha padanya, lagi pula masih ada perundingan yang mungkin terjadi. sementara biarlah ia yang merawat hinata, toh memang ia yang melukainya.

"istirahat lah dulu, tidak ada yang perlu kau hawatirkan lagi" ia kembali tersenyum padanya. hal yang ia sendiri sadar jarang ia lakukan pada siapapun.

temari masuk kedalam ruang tidur gaara, ia membawa setumpuk yukata untuk tawanan rumah baru sunagakure. ya, Hinata menjadi tawanan rumah untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, tapi hal itu ia rasa jauh lebih baik dari pada berada di dalam sel bawah tanah. ia masuk tanpa mengetuk karena ia pikir Hinata belum sadar. dan disitulah dia melihat Sabaku no Gaara dengan senyumnya membuat pipinya sedikit kemerahan, ia duduk teralu dekat dengan gadis yang masih bersandar diatas dipan, sekali ini Temari melihat dia tampak bahagia.

...

hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat menjadi minggu,

kondisi hinata telah pulih, ia menempati kamar gaara seperti kamarnya sendiri. sekali sehari gaara mengecek kondisinya. kadang ia hanya datang dan bertanya apakah ia sudah makan, kadang ia menemaninya berbincang cukup lama. gaara bahkan membawakan beberapa sukulen dan poci air agar hinata bisa merawatnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. sesekali gaara sengaja meminum tehnya bersama hinata di tengah sibuknya pekerjaan. bagi Gaara hinata adalah teman bicara yang menyenangkan, disamping hinata ia merasa dihargai sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan kazekage, bukan ninja dengan masa lalu kelam. ia bercerita hal-hal kecil tentang kesehariannya, dan ia mendengar pikiran-pikiran acak hinata selama ia di suna. ia menjawab pertanyaan hinata tentang bangunan yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. sejak hinata menempati kamarnya ia memiliki semangat baru setiap harinya untuk bangun dan memulai hari. setelah ia berbincang ia merasa lebih bahagia untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. terkadang bayangan hinata terlintas acak, tusuk rambutnya yang berbentuk sakura, tawanya yang merdu, cara ia melirik sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia merasa bahagia.

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"ahh, Gaara - san aq merasa sudah sehat, bagaimana keadaanmu Gaara san?"

"syukurlah kau sudah membaik" gaara memandang hinata lekat-lekat. hinata dalam balutan yukata birunya, warna itu asing digurun panas ini, sehingga terkesan mencolok namun indah.

"Kirei.." bisik gaara

"Nan desu ka?"

"baju itu tampak cantik kau kenakan.."

"ahhh, arigatou Gaara-san, semua baju yang kau berikan memang indah"

mereka tersenyum satu sama lain,

"Gaara-san,, anooo,, aq merasa sudah sehat, kapankah aq bisa..."

"ahh, Hinata, gommen aq benar-benar harus kekantor ku sekarang, jaaa..." Gaara menyudahi menengok Hinata lebih awal hari ini, ia segera meninggalkan hinata yang tertegun dibelakangnya, pada akhirnya, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

...

sepanjang hari gaara merasa tidak tenang, sekali ini ia menenggak berbotol-botol sake. ia merasa gamang menjawab pertanyaan pagi tadi. Hinata tidak lagi boleh kembali ke konoha, setalah apa yang ia lihat, ia kini menjadi ancaman bagi suna. ketidak sengajaan bukanlah suatu alasan. beruntung gaara bisa meyakinkan tetua desa bahwa hinata tidak perlu dipenjara atau bahkan dibunuh. ia bisa menjadi bagian dari desa ini, dan akan sangat menguntungkan karna ia seorang berdarah hyuuga murni. mata byakugannya merupakan aset yang sangat berharga. tapi entah sampaikapan ia bisa melindunginya. ia tahu alasan itu tidak cukup kuat menjaga hinata, bahkan mata pun dapan ditransplantasi jika memang perlu.

mata gaara semakin tidak fokus, malam semakin larut. ia merasa sangat lelah namun tetap tidak bisa tertidur dalam kantornya. ia memuntuskan untuk melihat hinata dan membicarakan ini pelan-pelan.

...

"Hinata.."

gadis itu terbaring diatas dipan masih menggunakan yukata pagi tadi, wajahnya begitu cantik dengan pipi kemerahan. ia selalu menghitup aroma lavender yang asing dikamar ini padahal lavender tak bisa tumbuh di suna.

gaara medekati dipan, ada sesuatu yang bergerak liar dalam dirinya yang membawanya berada diatas tubuh gadis itu melihat yukatanya yang separuh terbuka dan melihat mata lavendernya yang menatap dengan takut dan bingung

"Gaara-san Nande..."

"hinata chan..." kepala pria itu turun keleher putih yang jenjang, bernafas begitu berat dan cepat. tangannya menarik yukata gadis itu memperlihatkan bahu yang indah dan bagian dada atas yang menggoda. lututnya bergerak memaksa agar kedua kaki gadis itu terbuka, membuat yukatanya tersingkap dibagian bawah memperlihatkan kulitnya mulus tanpa cela. tangan kanan gaara membelai dan meremas paha gadis itu.

"ehnnnn... gaara san.. kumohon.. hentikaan, ehmmmp"

gaara mencium bibir ranum itu cepat, ia mengulum dan memaksa untuk menjelajah. gaara terus meraba bagian paha dalam hinata, lututnya menekan kewanitaan hinata sedang ciumannya terus turun untuk mengecup leher jenjangnya tanpa henti. gadis kecil dibawahnya meronta dan mulai menangis tidak berdaya..

"gaara san ... enhh... kumohon ... jangan.. anhhhh"

"Himee.. " gaara menghirup nafas ditengkuk gadis itu, semakin hinata meronta, semakin ia bernafsu. ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes dilutut yang ia tempelkan ke kewanitaan gadis itu

"gaara san.. hentikaaan"

hinata mulai menangis sesenggukan, gaara mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, ia tersenyum dingin tahu gadis itu tak akan sanggup menolak keinginannya. lalu ia terhenti saat ia melihat mata lavender itu menangis. ia terdiam seperti tersiram air dingin. api yang membara tiba-tiba padam, meninggalkan rasa bersalah dan menyesal..

"gommen hinata,, aq..." gaara segera bangkit dr posisinya. duduk diseblah hinata dan membantunya untuk bangun, merapihkan pakaian gadis itu yang separuhnya telah terbuka. ia membelai rambut hitam kebiruan yang terurai panjang kepinggang.

"jangan menangis lagi, aq benar-benar tidak sengaja,.."

hinata masih belum bisa berhenti menangis sekalipun ia mencoba. ia mengambil nafas panjang namun air matanya belum bisa berhenti..

"ne... Gommen, aq tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.."

gaara menarik kepala gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan terus membelai penuh sayang untuk menenangkannya.

"gaara... san... mem...buat..ku.. takuut..."

"gommen nasai Hime, itu tak akan terulang lagi"

gaara mengangkat wajah gadis itu, memaksa ia untuk memandang wajahnya

"Maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

"..." hinata merasa sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya, ia masih merasa takut dan kecewa. tapi melihat gaara mmengatakan hal itu membuatnya tak bisa bilang tidak. ia menganggukan kepala pelan. gaara mengecup pucuk kepala itu. aromanya terasa enak dan menenangkan. kepala itu ia dekap lebih erat hingga hinata merasa sangat lelah dan tertidur dalam dekapan Gaara. sepanjang malam Gaara memeluknya hingga ia sendiri jatuh tertidur. gadis itu mengisi hatinya yang telah kosong sejak lama.

' perasaan apa ini?'

...

**jaaa... **

**ini dia setelah berhari-hari dikerjain**

**aq mau jelasin kenapa typo dan singkatan akan sangat susah hilang dalam fic aq, sebab aq ngetik ini semua di HP.. yaaa... dan berkat sinyal yang ga begitu bagus, kadang beberapa kata ke cut dan ke paste ketempat entah dimana secara acak. sebelum upload aq udah coba untuk ceki-ceki tapi mungkin ada yang kelewat. dan betulin singkatan itu susah bgt jadi.. Gommen.**

**Adegan lemon kurang hot? 😂😂 tenang ini baru chap 2. doakan aq aja ya 😂😂😂**


End file.
